


The U.A. High School Host Club

by reverry



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, host club, ua has a host club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverry/pseuds/reverry
Summary: Are you in the mood to have the undivided attention from the boys from the UA hero course? NEVER FEAR CITIZENS! CLASS 1-A IS HERE (and Shinsou)!The UA/OHSHC fic you've been wanting! Each chapter can be read as a standalone fic.
Kudos: 3





	The U.A. High School Host Club

“Welcome to the U.A. High School Host Club! Here, we have every flavor of boy to suit your needs. If you have a preference for the strong silent type you can sign up to spend time with Shouto Todoroki. If you prefer the more aggressive type you can sign up to spend an hour with Katsuki Bakugou. Or perhaps you like the nerd type, Izuku Midoriya is just the boy for you! Maybe you enjoy the jock-with-a-golden-heart type, I can sign you up to spend time with our very own Eijirou Kirishima. If you want to be admired, I suggest Denki Kaminari, he’s very popular among our clients who enjoy the himbo type. If you like the cool type, Hanta Sero is the perfect fit. If you like the goth type Fumikage Tokoyami is the man for you. Tokoyami also comes with Dark Shadow, which many of our clients enjoy. For those who like the lazy type, Hitoshi Shinsou is the perfect choice for you. And finally, if you’re interested in the studious type then I, Tenya Iida, am at your service.” The Studious Type smiled wide, gesturing grandly. “Welcome to the Host Club!”


End file.
